The Last Job
by Superyoshiegg
Summary: A short story detailing our view on what could've happened during Death Wish and Apocalypse in HM2:WN
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**The Last Job**

A Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Fanfiction

Chapter One: Prologue

December 11th, 1991.

 **11:42 PM**

"Fuck man, it's getting late! Hurry up and open the door." Tony shouted in frustration.

"Just a minute, I nearly got it open." Ash replied.

A few moments later, the door swung open. The group headed inside while Ash gloated about his electrical skills.

"Anybody can put two wires together and hope they get it right." Mark said.

"Shut up and let's do this! It's getting late" Tony snapped.

"It's Corey's fault for making us stop and case the place for two hours." Alex said.

"Well, at least we know what we are up against." Corey said in defence.

"Yeah. Some gangsters with pipes and bats" said Mark sarcastically.

"Well then, this should be a quick and clean job."

As we enter the building, we notice a strange man walking out of the elevator next to us. As Mark enters the elevator, the man jumps in and follows him.

"Mark!" yells Tony, just as the doors were closing.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, fatty."

"Yeah, fuck you too."


	2. Chapter Two: Mark

Chapter Two: Mark

As I wait for the elevator to reach my floor, the weird guy tries to smell me.

"Did you know, you look like a bear?" he asked

"Fuck off." was my answer

The elevator doors finally open. I am greeted with the sight of a man and his dog. I quickly take aim and shoot them both. I can hear doors opening nearby so I take aim at the door and wait.

Nothing.

After running through most of the hallways, taking down mobsters and dogs, I slightly open one of the doors and see three big black guys dressed in hipster clothes. I fully open the door and shoot an entire clip at them. Two of them take most of the rounds, and subsequently drop dead, while the third charges at me. He runs up and grabs the ends of my MP5s and rips them out of my grasp. He throws them to the side and head butts me. I fall down to ground in a daze while the mobster picks up one of my guns. He struggles to wield it properly, so I take the opportunity to jump him. I pull my hunting knife from my belt and stab him in the throat. I pick up my guns and make sure to reload them both.

I proceed to walk down the hallway, taking out mobsters on all sides. Just as I am about to execute an enemy, my MP5s jam.

"Shit!" I think.

I immediately pick up one of the dead mobster's handgun and send a few bullets his way. Some of his buddies come rushing through a doorway, and I promptly take them out. I run out of ammo on the last guy, so I throw my guns away and ram him into a wall. I grab my hunting knife and slice his throat open. As his body slides down the wall, I pull out my radio to call the others.

"It's Mark. My floor is clear. I'll meet you all on the roof."

I hear Tony replying over the radio.

"Mark! It's good to hear you are still alive… and fat!"

"Just do the fucking job man."

As I head towards the elevator to head up to the roof, I notice quiet footsteps coming up from behind me. I turn around, just as I am hit in the head with a metal golf club.

The man from the elevator crouches on top of me, and whispers

"Nighty night… mister bear."

Then I knew nothing more.


	3. Chapter Three: Corey

Chapter Three: Corey

The elevator doors open, and I take a quick look outside. I exit the elevator, and I hear footsteps coming from behind a door right next to me. I hide behind it and wait for it to open. The door opens and I tackle the mobster to the ground. He briefly struggles before I start beating his head in. Once he stops breathing, I pick up his bat and move on.

As I walk into the next room, I hear a loud shot behind me. I quickly roll behind cover, to dodge the pellets. I throw the bat at my assailant and it knocks his shotgun out of his hands. I charge towards him but he takes a swing at me with the bat I threw at him. I dodge the attack and one swift punch later, he is unconscious on the ground. I take the shotgun and count the ammo. "Five shots left…" I mutter. I pick up the forgotten bat and execute him.

I hear Mark talking to Tony over the radio, and I ignore them both as soon as Tony insulted Mark.

I continue to move from room to room, clearing each of them in turn. I turn a corner and I am surprised by a heavy mobster running right at me. I hit him in the chest with a pipe I found earlier, but all it did was make him recoil for a second. I quickly retreated into a room I cleared earlier. I pick up a magnum and shoot him twice in the chest, but he continues to follow me. A few seconds later, he starts to cough up blood and falls on the floor. I walk over to him and put another two rounds into his head to make sure he is dead. I discard the magnum and pull out my radio.

"Corey here. I'm about to move up to the roof. I'll see you there."

"Roger." Ash replies.

I put my radio away, and then I start walking back to the elevator. Suddenly, I hear a loud noise and a sharp pain erupts in my abdomen. I close my eyes in pain, and when I reopen them, I see the weird guy from the lobby pointing a smoking magnum right at me. I fall to the ground, and the last thing I hear before I blackout is the man talking.

"I thought Zebras were meant to be fast and agile…"


	4. Chapter Four: Tony

Chapter Four: Tony

"Fuck" I huff, as I climb up another staircase

"Why do I have to walk up the stairs? Mark is the one who needs the exercise."

I pull out my brass knuckles from my pockets and ready them in my hands. I bust open the stairwell door and I notice a guy standing right in front of me, looking out the window. I run up before he can retaliate and smash his head into the corner of the wall repeatedly, until his head doesn't even resemble a human skull anymore. I continue to walk clear out the floor until I find a closed door with muffled voices behind it. I open it to see a meeting of three people. They notice me and start charging at me. I slammed the door shut, and as one of them tried to wrench it open from the other side, I kicked the door as hard as I can. I burst into the room and grab one of the conscious guys and throw him into a cupboard. I turn around and sock the third guy right in the mouth, and break his arm. The guy I hit with the door gets up, but I kick him down immediately and broke his jaw. The guy that I threw into the cupboard was stirring, so I pick him up, shove him into a table and snap his spine in two. I then pummel in the heads of the other two, who were wounded but still alive.

My radio started buzzing, and I pick it up to hear Mark.

"It's Mark. My floor is clear. I'll meet you all on the roof."

"Mark! It's good to hear you are still alive… and fat!" I answered.

"Just do the fucking job man."

Hehe… It's always fun to agitate him.

I proceed to open another door, but I am immediately shot at with a hail of bullets. I quickly shut the door and move out of the way. I head back to the staircase to find a different route. I turn the corner and see a large man charging right at me. I use my brass knuckles to knock him down, and then I knee him in the face a few times until his face is covered in blood. I grab his throat with my fist and break his neck. I drag his corpse back to the room I came from, intending to use him as a human shield. I hold his body in front me until the guy with the gun has to reload, and then I charge at him. I break his leg and smashed his head into the sink, but not before he managed to slice my arm open with a knife.

"That fucking hurt!" I growled.

I stomped his head in, and wrapped a bandage around my arm. I continued to clear room after room, and I found one last guy on the phone to someone .I walk up to him slowly, and he drops the phone in fear. I then snap his neck and prepared to leave, but not before I grabbed the receiver and said

"Your call has been disconnected."

I slammed the phone into its holder, and pull out my radio.

"I'm done. I'm going to head to the roof now."

"See you there." Alex replies.

I put the radio down as I hear footsteps behind me. I immediately duck as five pellets go flying over my head. The sixth hit me right in the back and I am knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter Five: Ash & Alex

Chapter 5: Alex & Ash

"Walking upstairs is probably the hardest thing about this job." groaned Ash

"At least it keeps my figure in shape. All we eat everynight is fucking pizza" I mumbled

I rev up my chainsaw while Ash readies his 9mm. We take cover on each side of the door and Ash kicks it open. I rush in and quickly subdue a mobster right in front of the door, while Ash provides cover fire from the staircase. We continue down the corridor with me taking point while Ash picks off enemies with his pistol.

Over Ash's radio, we can hear Mark and Tony having a short argument about Mark's weight.

I burst through a door and shove my chainsaw right through a mobster's abdomen. As I saw through him, the door behind me is kicked open. A large, dark skinned man rushes in and tackles Ash over a table and into a pile of chairs. The man starts beating Ash in the head repeatedly, so I start my chainsaw and run over and start slicing through the back of his neck. His head made a squelching sound as it hit the ground.

Ash looks up at me and removes his mask to breathe.

"Fuck, you enjoy this. Don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean…" I reply, as innocently as I could.

"You know… murdering, cutting, severing shit, even decapitating people. Those aren't things you are meant to enjoy. You should like shoes, dresses and stuff. Not this." he ranted

"Put your fucking mask on and stop being a bitch. Let's go."

Corey then radios in and confirms her floor is clear.

"Roger." Ash says in affirmation.

We continued through the hallways slowly, as Ash was being a prick and not cooperating with me properly. He often was hesitant to execute unarmed enemies and would look away when I gruesomely kill someone with my chainsaw. We eventually got things done, and we heard one last guy hiding in a room. I kick the door down and we rush into the room. The lone survivor was hiding behind the bed, begging for his life.

"Pozhaluysta, izbav'te menya!" he kept repeating.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"He's saying 'Please spare me!' in Russian, Alex." Ash says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I slowly walk over to him as I rev up my chainsaw, but before I could slice him in two, he pulls out a pistol and shoots Ash in the chest. Enraged, I amputate both of his hands and then decapitate him. I drop my chainsaw and run over to Ash. Fortunately, he is fine as the body armour he is wearing took most of the impact.

The radio buzzes in, and Ash hands it to me. I hear Tony over the radio.

"I'm done." He says. "I'm going to head to the roof now."

"See you there." I reply.

We continue to the roof and start waiting. A few minutes later, we can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. A loud ringing noise is momentarily all I could hear, as I look to my left to find Ash lying dead on the ground. I turn around quickly and I see the man from the lobby standing there with his magnum pointed at me.

"What the fuck are you waiting fo-"

I am cut off as he shoots me in the chest.

He slowly walks towards me and mutters…

"You shouldn't have been connected."

He then walks right past me and right off the edge of the building.

"Burn in hell… you bastard." I hear myself say, as I edge towards the land of darkness.


	6. Chapter Six: The Son

Chapter Six: The Son

No answer, again. I wonder what has gotten into him lately… I'll try one more time, and if he doesn't answer…

*Ring. Ring. Ring.* *Ring. Ring. Ri- Click*

"Oh wow, you actually answered your bloody phone for once!" I snapped into the receiver.

"Look, meet me at our new headquarters. The address is NW 20th Street. We got business that needs to be discussed."

I hang up and throw my phone across the couch. I start taking a couple doses of the 'product' we have developed recently.

"Hey boss?" another one of my henchman asks. "You should take it easy on those pills. You really don't want to take too many."

I promptly ignored him, popping another pill into my mouth. As soon as the fourth one is swallowed, everything starts to become hazy and woozy. Suddenly, all of the men that were in the room with me vanished. I start to become lightheaded, so I stumble over to the sink to wash my face.

Before I reached the sink, a distorted figure with glowing red eyes, walked slowly towards me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell as I hit his hand away.

I turn on the sink and splash some water on my face. The figure, who is still standing next to me pulls a knife. Thinking fast, I whip my 9mm out of my pocket and swiftly shoot him in the face.

"That solved it" I mutter.

I open the door to exit the room, and I see a demon devouring one of my men. I look down to see I surprisingly have a machete in my right hand. I take a swing at the demon's head. His head shatters like glass, as does my machete. I run through a nearby door and drag another demon over a kitchen counter and smash his head in the door of the fridge. I grab a knife from his holster, and move on.

I saw an elevator, so I quickly walked into it and went down. When I exited it, I saw a group of what looked like zoo animals splitting up into different directions. I quickly jumped into another elevator behind a massive bear. As we headed up, I attempted to see if the bear was friendly.

"Fuck off."

That went well.

The bear exited the elevator while I went up a few more floors. As soon as the doors opened, a three headed Cerberus pounces on me, so I hold its chin up so it couldn't bite and I stab the knife into its head. Its body suddenly disintegrates into a pile of flakes, leaving the knife alone on the floor. I continue to walk down a hall until I end up in a large room which happened to have the same bear as earlier, though he was now covered with red and purple liquid. He let out a massive roar and started charging towards me. I quickly pick up a long metal club and hit him over the head with it, killing him and making his body explode.

I walk through another doorway and find a man wielding a shotgun. He hands it to me, and I took no chances. I quickly stepped over his corpse and into a room with what appears to be some men with money bags celebrating with a drink. They all slowly turn toward me, with their glowing red eyes. So I shot each of them in turn. Having only one round left, I discarded my shotgun. I suddenly felt a large draft, and I am slowly being sucked into a large, dark window. My last thought before I get sucked in is…

"Gotta get a grip!"

After being sucked into a black hole, I have been placed into a small room with a magnum lying on the ground. As soon as I pick it up, I hear an ear-splitting screech as flying zebra speeds past me. As it makes another pass, I take aim and fire. The round hit it right in its chest. The zebra then shatters into a thousand tiny pieces, and I black out.

I wake up in a jungle decorated corridor, and I find a fully loaded shotgun on a pile of my dead friends. As I follow the winding path, a massive tiger jumps out at me. I quickly fire a shot at it, and it fell to the ground. Strangely, its body did not disappear as the bear's and zebra's had. I walk into the tiger's den, and it warps me to a long set of stairs. As I climbed, I thought things over in my head.

"Those monster-like animals are strangely like the ones I met on the bottom floor."

As I reach the top floor, a fire axe suddenly appears in my hand, just as the machete had. I push open the door, and I am encountered with a massive two headed swan behemoth. One of the heads charged at me, and I hit it with my fire axe. I ran towards the second one, dodging a giant fire ball and hacked its head off. The swan monster's body completely exploded, and was replaced by a long, rainbow bridge leading off of the building. I push open the golden gates, and I slowly walked along the path, as my immediate surrounding slowly got brighter, and brighter, and brighter.

And then everything went black.


End file.
